The Specific Aims of this research are to: 1) develop objective biobehaivoral indicators for the experimental evaluation of well- being in nonhuman primates; 2) use these indicators to evaluate the effectiveness of standard enrichment procedures in improving well-being in nonhuman primates; and 3) evaluate the extent to which the tailoring of enrichment devices to different environmental stressors is needed to promote well-being.